bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Codexhak/Fanfic - SoWD - Chapter 4
'Only the Beginning' 'Destroyed Lab, ''Unknown Date/Time '''Damien: Hmm... The ingredients should be over here somewhere... ???: These? Damien: YEAH! *takes list* Void: Halt or we shoot! Damien: Oh really? *Fires a Dark Pulse* Void: *Blocks with dagger* Fire! Ten cannons fire simultaneously Damien: See ya sucker! *teleports away 1 nano-second before the bombs explode* Void: Coward... Eclipse: Now he has the formula... Void: I found the formula and encrypted it so they have to decrypt it. Eclipse: They'll decode it eventually... Void: We better start thinking of a plan to make sure he doesn't decode it then Eclipse: How? Void: Don't know yet ???: Whatever you think about, make sure it fails Void: Who's There? ???: I'll never reveal...*disappears in a cloud of blue smoke* Eclipse: Another bloon probably 'Damien's Laboratory, ''Unknown Date '''Damien: ... WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE ENCODED!? >:( ???: They don't want you to find out what the formula is. Damien: JUST FOR THAT YOU WILL DECODE IT OR ELSE ???: *Charges an energy blast* Or else what? Damien: OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU ???: *Fires energy blast* Damien: *gets blasted into the wall* GRR... *charges out with a dagger* ???: *makes a light blue shield which blocks the dagger completely* Pitiful Damien: You wanna fight huh? *fires a Dark Pulse* ???: *blocks with shield again* No attack can harm me Damien: Really? Void: STOP RIGHT THERE Damien Eh? Void: Hand over the formula Damien: NEVER! Void: Fine *charges forward and knocks Damien's dagger at ???* ???: *blocks with shield* Damien: Go attack! Nazi: *blasts Damien and teleports away* Damien: Argh... curse you... *presses self destruct button (?) and teleports to another lab* Eclipse: ... Let's get outta here Void: Yeah, whatever... 2 Hours later... Damien: I can't believe they really thought the lab would blow up. HA! Nazi: The button did have a sign that said "Self-Destruct" Damien: Yeah but still... I decoded 17 ingredients, GO FIND THEM Nazi: I'll get you 5... Damien: NO, ALL OF THEM Nazi: Your choice *blasts Damien again* There are 39, I'll get 13 Damien: No, you're getting 39! Nazi: *fires a laser* Nope Damien: *barely dodges laser* WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FIRING LASERS AT ME?! Nazi: Someone who's more powerful than a pathetic Deflation Bloon Damien: DON'T CALL ME PATHETIC Nazi: *leaves* Damien: I can do better without him anyways 'Nazi's Base, Midnight' Void: There it is... Magica: Why do we have to spy that Cosmic Bloon's base? Void: Because he's an enemy, we've spied on Damien's base before Magica: Yeah, but it's familiar, this base was built 2 weeks ago. It is completely unknown. Eclipse: We need to know what it looks like. Magica: Fine... Bloon: INTRUDER! *alarm sounds* Void: Oh, great -_- Bloon 2: HALT! Eclipse: *whispers* What are the weapons? Magica: Laser Guns Bloon 2: Why are you here? Void: Run *everyone runs in a random direction* Bloon: STOP! *fires a laser* Void: *laser misses* Missed! *laser explodes in front of him* Whoa! *turns right into another hallway* Eclipse: This is like a maze! Void: I agree Magica: (outside) I told them not to go spy... Eclipse: More are coming! Void: Over here! *hides in a closet* Bloons: Where'd they go? Bloon 6: They probably went this way, it's the only hallway around here. Eclipse: This closet is kind of big... Void: I see light throught here *walks deeper into the room* Eclipse: This isn't a closet. It's a secret room *follows* Void: Obvious by now Nazi: Your hiding skills brought you here Void: *sees Nazi holding a laser gun* *takes out dagger* Eclipse: Why are you here Nazi: You have evaded the bloons out there, so I will deal with you personally Void: You're outnumbered Nazi: Your strength is outnumbered *presses a button* The walls open and 5 Bloons come in through each door Nazi: The walls are actually doors, arrest them Eclipse: *takes out a dagger* You will not Nazi: *raises laser gun* It is a 6-barreled laser gun, more powerful than 6 of those combined, drop the weapon '---Chapter 4 END---' 'Profiles' '''Cosmic (Property) Bloons - '''The bloons in Nazi's army. They are armed with laser guns. '''Nazi the Cosmic Bloon (Age: Unknown) - '''The leader of the Cosmic (property) Bloons. Has many natural attacks and is sometimes armed with a 6-barreled laser gun. Category:Blog posts